


“Do you want to build a snowman?”

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Can't tag properly, Fujisaki Chihiro and Nanami Chiaki are Cousins, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Light Angst, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Other, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Chihiro is hiding a secret, Chiaki tries to get him to talk about it over building a snowman.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Nanami Chiaki
Series: Fujisaki February [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	“Do you want to build a snowman?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the cousins head cannon for them, so I really wanted to write something like this, so here it is <3
> 
> Content Warnings: Implied/Referenced Physical/Mental Bullying (Let me know if I missed anything)
> 
> Enjoy !!

Chiaki was happy to be on her school break. She got to play video games, and do whatever she wanted. Except play with her cousin, since he still had classes. 

So she stayed playing on her Nintendo DS and ‘patiently’ waiting for her cousin to return home from Kindergarten. 

Hours passed while her high score in the games she played went higher and higher.

Then the door opened.

Chiaki’s little cousin Chihiro came in with bruises on his cheeks and neck. And snow all over his short caramel colored hair.

The pink haired 6 year old dropped her nintendo on the couch and ran over to him.

“What happened to you?”

“The snow?”

“No your cheeks.”

“Oh I fell down the stairs..”

“Then how did it hit your neck??”

“The railing.”

Before Chiaki could speak up again her uncle came through the door.

“Hey Chiaki, did you have fun today?”

“Mmh!!” 

“That’s great, your aunt will be coming home soon, she’s finishing up a project at work”

“Alright”

\--

Chihiro hated school. 

Both the boys and girls in his class were absolute idiots.

They always laughed at him for being girly. 

And recently they started to punch and kick him for .. breathing?

Today was the first time there were visible marks on his skin.

But he didn’t notice in time. 

However, his dad noticed  _ right away _

“Chihiro what happened to your face and arms??”

Crap

“Hmm what do you mean?”

“You have bruises on them, what happened?”

“O-oh I fell down the s-stairs”

“When?”

“When I was walking from my classroom to you.”

“Fine. Don’t be so clumsy next time alright?”

“Mmh!!”

Chihiro was just glad he got away with it. 

It’s not that he didn’t trust his dad, he just didn’t want him knowing. After all, his father might blame himself. And it was Chihiro’s fault. 

They began walking to the car, and heavy snowflakes began falling from the sky.

Chihiro watched the snow fall as they came closer and closer to his house.

The two eventually made it back home

Where his next challenge was, his older cousin Chiaki. 

“What happened to you?”

“I fell down the stairs at school-”

Chihiro could tell from her expression that she didn’t believe him at all.

Luckily his father interrupted.

“Hey Chiaki, did you have fun today?”

“Mmh!!” 

“That’s great, your aunt will be coming home soon, she’s finishing up a project at work”

“Alright”

\--

Chiaki knew Chihiro was lying to her. 

It was obvious. 

She waited for her uncle to leave the room and she asked him a question..

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

“...Sure” 

Chiaki put on a coat and the two headed outside. 

The thick white snow covered the entire front yard, which pleased both her and her cousin. 

They got to work. 

Once they made the base she asked him a question. 

"What really happened at school?"

There was no response.

Her cousin just continued gathering snow. 

So she asked again when they were done with the second part. 

"It's nothing"

"I know it's no-" 

Chiaki got a snowball to the face. 

She wanted to throw one back but she also didn't want to hit his bruise. 

She sent a look at him, but she doubted he saw it. 

The two stayed in silence till they were just about finished. 

Chihiro was putting the final pieces on and Chiaki spoke up again. 

"I know it's not nothing .. don't lie to me .. what happened?"

Chiaki watched tears appear in Chihiro's eyes. 

"I t-t-told you that n-nothing happened. Why d-don't you believe m-me??"

Chihiro ran inside. 

Chiaki was going to get to the bottom of this.

She had too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on making it to the end <3
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider leaving kudos, comments, or bookmarks :) 
> 
> (WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS I ALMOST EXITED OUT OF THIS TAB AND LOST ALL MY PROGRESS HELP-) 
> 
> Ngl I'm kind of proud of the word count .. I haven't written that much for a single fic in this series so far -
> 
> Anyways, take care of yourself 
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
